hunterfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter (pol. łowca) - Polski zespół heavymetalowy założony w 1985 roku w Szczytnie. Zespół powstał z inicjatywy wokalisty i gitarzysty Pawła "Draka” Grzegorczyka oraz perkusisty Grzegorza „Brooza” Sławińskiego. Formacji przewodzi Grzegorczyk, który pozostaje jedynym członkiem oryginalnego składu. Nazwa zespołu pochodzi on piosenki zespołu Def Leppard "Die Hard the Hunter". Geneza nazwy nie wydaje się być skomplikowana: "Po prostu spodobało nam się to słowo. W momencie, kiedy nazwa powstawała, kompletnie nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, co oznacza. To było na początku nauki w szczycieńskim LO. "Hunter" było słowem z tytułu kawałka Def Leppard - "Die Hard The Hunter" - z płyty "Pyromania", której byliśmy z Grześkiem wielkimi fanami. Dopiero zaczynaliśmy się uczyć angielskiego i nie zadaliśmy sobie trudu, żeby je tłumaczyć. Poźniej, jego sens trochę mnie rozczarował, przyznaję. Postanowiliśmy jednak, że gdy ktoś nas spyta: "dlaczego nazwaliście się Łowcy?" - będziemy odpowiadać: Jesteśmy Łowcy, bo zabieramy bogatym i dajemy biednym... czyli nam samym. W rzeczywistości w momencie wymyślania nic dla nas nie znaczyło - po prostu zlepek sześciu literek bez żadnej ideologii tworzących fajnie brzmiące słowo." Przed oficjalnym założeniem kapeli, od roku 1983, członkowie grali covery na szkolnych akademikach. Koncert w Miejskim Domu Kultury w roku 1985 oznaczał oficjalne rozpoczęcie grupy. Historia W pierwszym składzie grali także Robert “Mooha” Ropiak (gitara) i Janusz Enerlich (bas), którego zastąpił w 1988 roku Marek “Kosa/Carlos” Kosakowski. W początkowych latach pojawiło się także kilku wokalistów, m.in. Michał “Grzybek” Grzymysławski (1989) oraz Czarek “Ceziu” Studniak (1989-90). Na gitarze grał jakiś czas Mirek “Walker” Szymańczak zastępując Moohę. Na perkusji pojawił się także Marek “Mariasz” Dyba zastępując przez pewien okres Grześka Sławińskiego. W początkowych latach działalności grupa nagrała trzy kasety demo. Pierwsze demo – Requiem (1990) – z Moohą i Kosą. Następnie, już jako trio, zarejestrowała materiał koncertowy (Węgorzewo' 92) gdzie na basie zagrał Tomek “Fester/Goljasz” Goljaszewski. Ostatnie (zaginione) demo powstało w domowym studio Wojtka Pilichowskiego. Nazwane zostało - Requiem II. Demówki, które były nagrywane w początkowych latach działalności zespołu były rozprowadzane na koncertach i pocztą pantoflową. W 1991 roku Hunter otrzymał po raz pierwszy propozycję koncertu w Niemczech. Od tego momentu zespół co najmniej raz w roku wyjeżdża na koncerty lub mini trasy za Odrę. Rok 1993 okazał się w historii grupy rokiem przełomowym. Zaczęły się koncerty w Polsce i za granicą, m.in. Sopot' 94 (molo), Mannheim Rock, Mettmann Rock Me, trasa koncertowa obejmująca miasta Mutterstadt, Neustadt, Mannheim, kilkanaście koncertów podczas trasy z Katem, koncerty z Acid Drinkers (m.in. w warszawskiej Stodole), uczestnictwo w finałach WOŚP (Poznań, Olsztyn) oraz wiele innych. Właśnie wtedy, podczas jednego z koncertów w Niemczech, Hunter otrzymał propozycję nagrania płyty w APN Studio Neustadt GmbH. Nagrania zostały ukończone w styczniu '94. "Studio było zawodowe. Gdy do niego weszliśmy, koparki opadły nam do samej ziemi. Przesympatyczni właściciele, którzy nas nagrywali, okazali się słabymi fachowcami. Praktycznie sami wszystko z Jankiem Olszewskim (wieloletni akustyk zespołu) nagraliśmy i zmiksowaliśmy, na tyle na ile potrafiliśmy. Było bardzo kiepsko." Pod koniec 1999 roku grupa zrealizowała pierwszy utwór zapowiadający nową płytę pt. „Kiedy umieram...”. Kompozycja ukazała się po raz pierwszy w 2001 roku dołączona do albumy koncertowego Live. Na płycie znalazł się zapis koncertu z festiwalu Przystanek Woodstock w 1996 roku oraz dwa teledyski. Nowa piosenka wpisująca się w ideę protest songu cieszyła się zainteresowaniem publiczności. Była emitowana przez stacje telewizyjne VIVA Polska i MTV Polska. W 2002 roku Karchut związał się z zespołem Vader wraz, z którym koncertował niespełna rok. W sierpniu, także 2002 roku Hunter rozpoczął nagrania drugiego albumu studyjnego, we współpracy z producentem muzycznym Andrzejem Karpiem. W sesji nagraniowej poza członkami zespołu uczestniczyli Marek „Musik” Musik i Paweł „Żaba” Żełobowski grający na kongach, były basista Tomasz „Goliash” Goljaszewski oraz skrzypek Michał Jelonek, muzyk znany z występów w zespole Ankh. Po ukończeniu nagrań Jelonek został przyjęty do zespołu. Premiera pierwszego utworu promującego płytę odbyła się pod koniec roku. Wydawnictwo zatytułowane Medeis ukazało się 7 marca 2003 roku nakładem wytwórni Rubicon w dystrybucji Pomaton EMI. Na przełomie marca i kwietnia 2005 roku grupa zarejestrowała trzeci album studyjny. Wydawnictwo zatytułowane T.E.L.I... ukazało się 30 maja 2005 roku nakładem Metal Mind Productions. Płyta ukazała się również w wersji anglojęzycznej. Pochodzący z płyty utwór „Pomiędzy niebem a piekłem” dotarł do 1. i 8. miejsca, odpowiednio Szczecińskiej Listy Przebojów oraz Listy Przebojów Programu Trzeciego Polskiego Radia. Latem tego samego roku do zespołu dołączył na krótko Krzysztof „Docent” Raczkowski, który zastąpił niedysponowanego Sławińskiego. Jednakże muzyk zmarł 18 sierpnia, w cztery dni po ostatnim wspólnym koncercie. Jeszcze w sierpniu Hunter wystąpił w ramach Metal Hammer Festival, podczas którego muzycy wykonali m.in. utwór „Pomiędzy niebem a piekłem”, zadedykowany pamięci Raczkowskiego. 30 listopada 2006 roku firma Metal Mind Productions wydała pierwszą kompilację nagrań zespołu, pt. HolyWood. Na dwupłytowe wydawnictwo złożyły się płyta DVD, na której znalazł się zapis dwóch występów na festiwalu Przystanek Woodstock z 2003 i 2004 roku. Z kolei na płycie CD znalazł się m.in. utwór „Easy Rider”, zarejestrowany z gościnnym udziałem satyryka Krzysztofa Daukszewicza, a także interpretacja piosenki „Hey Ya!” z repertuaru zespołu OutKast. W 2007 roku zespół koncertował w ramach Mystic Tour wraz z Rootwater, Frontside i Virgin Snatch. Z końcem roku 2008 współzałożyciel grupy Grzegorz Sławiński zaprzestał współpracy z zespołem. Na początku 2009 roku do zespołu dołączył Dariusz Brzozowski, który zastąpił Sławińskiego. W odnowionym składzie grupa zarejestrowała czwarty album studyjny. Płyta zatytułowana HellWood ukazała się 14 kwietnia 2009 roku nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Mystic Production. Wydawnictwo było promowane teledyskami do utworów „Labirynt Fauna” i „Strasznik”, odpowiednio w reżyserii Dariusza Szermanowicza i Mateusza Winkla. Poza utworem „Labirynt Fauna”, który dotarł do 1. miejsca listy przebojów Antyradia, popularnością cieszyła się piosenka „Cztery wieki później”, która uplasowała się na 26. miejscu Listy Przebojów Programu Trzeciego. 11 listopada 2009 roku zespół zagrał koncert akustyczny w Zakładzie Karnym w Nowogardzie. Kolejne koncerty odbyły się już w ramach trasy HellWood Tour obejmującej 30 miast w Polsce. W lutym 2010 roku album HellWood uzyskał nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyka w kategorii: album roku heavy metal. Tego samego roku formacja rozpoczęła prace nad jubileuszowym albumem DVD z okazji dwudziestopięciolecia działalności. W międzyczasie zobowiązanego głównie występami w Dimmu Borgir Brzozowskiego zaczął zastępować Arkadiusz „Letki” Letkiewicz. Muzyk wpisał się także w skład sześcioosobowego już zespołu grając na kongach. 27 czerwca 2011 roku do sprzedaży trafiło wydawnictwo pt. XXV lat później ostatecznie wydane w formie 2 płyt DVD i 3 płyt CD. Na albumie znalazły się m.in. dwa koncerty zespołu, pierwszy z nich został zarejestrowany w warszawskim klubie Stodoła, z kolei drugi stanowił zapis występu we wrocławskiej Wytwórni Filmów Fabularnych. Ponadto na potrzeby wydawnictwa został zarejestrowany film dokumentalny uzupełniony o archiwalne nagrania z początkowego okresu działalności zespołu. Materiał był promowany podczas kolejnej, obejmującej dwadzieścia miast trasy koncertowej W 2012 roku XXV lat później uzyskało nominację do nagrody Fryderyka. Materiał został także wyróżniony w plebiscytach czasopism Teraz Rock i Magazyn Gitarzysta. Następnie Hunter odbył kolejną, liczącą siedemnaście występów trasę koncertową pod nazwą Armageddon Tour 2012. Natomiast latem muzycy wystąpili podczas festiwali Ursynalia oraz Sonisphere poprzedzając takie zespoły jak: Metallica, Machine Head, czy Gojira. 6 listopada 2012 roku nakładem Tune Project oraz Mystic Production (wytwórnia odpowiedzialna jedynie za dystrybucję), zespół wydał kolejny album pod tytułem Królestwo. Do współpracy przy produkcji płyty zaproszono ponownie Andrzeja Karpia. Pewna część materiału została zarejestrowana również w innych miejscach, jak np. MDK w Szczytnie. Na płycie znalazło się 11 utworów, spośród których do utworów „Trumian Show” i „PSI” nagrano teledyski. Promocji towarzyszyła trasa koncertowa "Królestwo Tour 2013" rozpoczęta 17 lutego 2013 w Szczytnie, a mająca swój finał 2 maja 2013 we Wrocławiu. 4 lipca 2013 roku album został wyróżniony przez Związek Producentów Audio-Video otrzymując status złotej płyty. Została ona wręczona zespołowi 3 sierpnia podczas występu na Przystanku Woodstock. Muzyka i teksty piosenek Muzyka zespołu jest kategoryzowana jako thrash metal i heavy metal, z wpływami muzyki rockowej. Debiutancki album, Requiem, utrzymany był w stylistyce wyłącznie thrash metalu. Brzmienie albumu Requiem było porównywalne to wczesnych albumów Amerykańskiego zespołu, Metallica. Pierwszy album zespołu był niemal w całości w języku Angielskim a teksty piosenek miały głównie tematy wojny. W 2003 roku ukazał się drugi album pt. Medeis. Drugi album był odmienny stylistycznie, znacznie więcej piosenek było w języku Polskim a instrumentarium albumu był poszerzony o skrzypce. Tematy tekstów również uległy zmianie; piosenki opowiadały o problemach społecznych. Po wydaniu drugiego albumu, recenzenci odnotowali wpływy muzyki punk i rocka gotyckiego, a sam zespół otrzymał etykietkę zespołu "soul metalowego". Termin ów został ukuty przez sam zespół, co wyjaśnił lider zespołu Paweł „Drak” Grzegorczyk w następujący sposób: "Muzycznie założeniem było stworzenie własnego stylu. Mieliśmy już dość porównywania nas do Metalliki itd. (...) Natomiast myślę, że każdy muzyk dąży do tego, żeby jednak stworzyć coś własnego i my postawiliśmy właśnie na to. (...) Są elementy reggae, muzyki filmowej, klasyki, oczywiście metalu i to ciężkiego metalu. Są teksty, które być może są poetyckie, ale tak naprawdę bardzo często brutalne i które poruszają bardzo wiele ważnych rzeczy. Natomiast muzyka my nazwaliśmy to „soul metalem” czyli muzyką duszy." W 2005 roku ukazał się trzeci album grupy pt. T.E.L.I.... Płyta przyniosła zmiany stylistyczne głównie za sprawą „bogatszych” aranżacji, a także pojedynczych utworów, w tym: utrzymanej w formie ballady piosenki „Pomiędzy niebem a piekłem”. Materiał spotkał się z pozytywnym odbiorem. Recenzent serwisu Artrock.pl - Wojciech Kozicki zwrócił uwagę m.in. na melodyjność kompozycji i artystyczny rozwój. W tekstach został utrzymany wątek zniewolenia i wojny, a także problemów społecznych. Album T.E.L.I.... ''był wydany w wersjach, Polskojęzycznej i Angielskojęzycznej, gdzie oryginalne utwory zostały przetłumaczone na język Angielski. Czwarty album formacji pt. ''HellWood (2009) spotkał się z niejednoznacznym przyjęciem ze strony recenzentów. Pozytywnie o płycie wyraził się m.in. dziennikarz pisma Teraz Rock – Łukasz Wewiór, który wskazał na pozytywny aspekt artystycznych poszukiwań Huntera. Krytyk nadmienił także o wpływach doom metalu i hardcore'u. Negatywnie o HellWood wyraził się natomiast Przemysław Jurek na łamach serwisu Onet.pl, zarzucając zespołowi dosłowność przekazu, a zarazem komercjalizację. Charakterystyczna dla wydawnictwa były odmienna tematyka tekstów, których tło stanowiły ulubione przez muzyków zespołu filmy. Za inspirację posłużyły m.in. takie obrazy jak Labirynt fauna w reżyserii Guillermo del Toro, Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem Miloša Formana, czy Drakula Francisa Forda Coppoli. Piąty album pt. Królestwo ''(2012) został pozytywnie przez recenzentów. Album został podzielony na dwie części, "Wojnę" i "Pokój". Pierwsze sześć utworów miały tematykę wojenną, które dominowały mocne, energiczne i czasem ciężkie przeboje takie jak "Dwie Siekiery" lub "Samael". Ostatnie pięć piosenek, czyli "Pokój" wywołują emocje. W tej części albumu są dość energiczne piosenki jak "Kostian", lecz w większości dominują łagodniejsze utwory i ballady. Album pt. ''Imperium wydany rok po "Królestwie", otrzymał średnio-pozytywne oceny. Wiele recenzentów krytykowało monotonność albumu i brak oryginalności, lecz wielu recenzentów odebrało album bardzo pozytywnie, chwaląc ciężkie brzmienie i brutalność tekstów. Imperium jest z bardziej mrocznych i cięższych albumów zespołu. Tematy tekstów dotyczą m.in: fanatyzmu religijnego ("Imperium MÆCZETY"), rzekomego zgubnego wpływu Radia Maryja na głowy słuchaczy ("Imperium TRUJKI"), i przemocy w szkole ("Imperium STRACHU"). Album "Imperium" stało się pierwszym numerem jeden zespołu na liście sprzedaży. Muzycy Skład zespołu * Paweł "Drak" Grzegorczyk - wolak prowadzący, gitara (od 1985) * Piotr "Pit" Kędzierzawski - gitara, wokal wspierający (od 1999) * Michał "Jelonek" Jelonek - skrzypce, wokal wspierający (od 2002) * Konrad "Saimon" Karchut - gitara basowa (of 1999) * Dariusz "Daray" Brzozowski - perkusja (od 2009) * Arkadiusz "Letki" Letkiewicz - instrumenty perkusyjne (od 2010) Muzycy koncertowi * Marek "Musik" Musik - instrumenty perkusyjne (2003-2004) * Paweł „Żaba” Żełobowski – instrumenty perkusyjne (2003-2004) * Krzysztof „Docent” Raczkowski (zmarły) – perkusja (2005) * Tomasz Kasprzyk – skrzypce (2012) Byli członkowie zespołu * Cezary Studniak – wokal prowadzący (1989-1990) * Michał Grzymysławski – wokal prowadzący (1989) * Robert „Mooha” Ropiak – gitara (1985-1992, 1996-1999) * Mirosław „Walker” Szymańczak – gitara * Janusz Enerlich – gitara basowa (1985-1988) * Marek „Kosa/Carlos" Kosakowski – gitara basowa (1988-1992) * Tomasz „Goliash” Goljaszewski – gitara basowa (1992-1999, 2002) * Grzegorz „Brooz” Sławiński – perkusja (1985-2008, 2010, 2011) * Marek „Mariasz” Dyba – perkusja Linia czasu TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:1985 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1985 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Wokal_prowadzący id:BVocals value:pink legend:Wolak_wspierający id:Guitar value:green legend:Gitara id:Bass value:blue legend:gitara_basowa id:Drums value:orange legend:Perkusja id:Percussion value:purple legend:instrumenty_Perkusyjne id:Violin value:yellow legend:Skrzypce id:Lines1 value:black legend:Albumy_studyjne id:Lines2 value:gray(0.75) legend:Albumy_na_żywo LineData = layer:back color:Lines1 at:12/01/1995 at:03/07/2003 at:05/30/2005 at:04/14/2009 at:11/06/2012 at:11/15/2013 #>at:01/22/2016 NOTE: Uncomment AFTER release date <# color:Lines2 at:12/03/2001 at:06/07/2004 at:11/30/2006 at:06/27/2011 BarData = bar:Drak text:"Paweł Grzegorczyk" bar:Grzymysławski text:"Michał Grzymysławski" bar:Studniak text:"Cezary Studniak" bar:Mooha text:"Robert Ropiak" bar:Walker text:"Mirosław Szymańczak bar:Pit text:"Piotr Kędzierzawski" bar:Enerlich text:"Janusz Enerlich" bar:Kosa text:"Marek Kosakowski" bar:Goliash text:"Tomasz Goljaszewski" bar:Saimon text:"Konrad Karchut" bar:Brooz text:"Grzegorz Sławiński" bar:Mariasz text:"Marek Dyba bar:Daray text:"Dariusz Brzozowski " bar:Letki text:"Arkadiusz Letkiewicz" bar:Jelonek text:"Michał Jelonek" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) fontsize:M bar:Drak from:01/01/1985 till:end color:Vocals bar:Grzymysławski from:01/01/1989 till:06/30/1989 color:Vocals bar:Studniak from:07/01/1989 till:03/01/1990 color:Vocals bar:Mooha from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/1992 color:Guitar bar:Walker from:01/01/1992 till:04/01/1996 color:Guitar bar:Mooha from:04/01/1996 till:03/01/1999 color:Guitar bar:Pit from:03/02/1999 till:end color:Guitar bar:Enerlich from:01/01/1985 till:04/30/1988 color:Bass bar:Kosa from:05/01/1988 till:07/01/1992 color:Bass bar:Goliash from:07/02/1992 till:12/01/1999 color:Bass bar:Goliash from:03/01/2002 till:08/01/2002 color:Bass bar:Saimon from:12/01/1999 till:end color:Bass bar:Brooz from:01/01/1985 till:01/01/2008 color:Drums bar:Mariasz from:01/02/2008 till:01/01/2009 color:Drums bar:Brooz from:02/01/2010 till:08/01/2010 color:Drums bar:Brooz from:02/01/2011 till:08/01/2011 color:Drums bar:Daray from:01/01/2009 till:end color:Drums bar:Letki from:04/02/2010 till:end color:Percussion bar:Jelonek from:01/01/2002 till:end color:Violin width:3 bar:Drak from:01/01/1985 till:end color:Guitar bar:Pit from:03/02/1999 till:end color:BVocals bar:Jelonek from:01/01/2002 till:end color:BVocals}} Dyskografia Albumy studyjne Albumy na żywo